Libros
by Briniie
Summary: Stan ve como Kyle devora otro libro mas, y comienza a preguntarse ¿Que tienen de especial los libros?


**Libros **

**Hola… Otra vez… Bueno yo pienso que aquí todos disfrutamos de leer. A mí en lo personal siempre me gusto perderme en historias interesantes que estén escritas, sobre todo fantasía, ciencia ficción y muchas más. Viendo ciertos fics me llego a convencer que muchos aquí tienen madera de escritor, y no lo digo por decir. Bueno… entonces los dejo con otras de mis tonteras ¿Ojala les guste?**

**O.O.O**

Stan no llegaba a entender que veía Kyle en leer y leer tanto ¡Siempre lo hacía! No lo comprendía leer era… ¡Leer! Era aburrido, tonto, y una pérdida de tiempo. El como la mayoría de la gente prefería mirar películas en lugar de libros, y dibujar antes de darle vuelta a la página. **(Y no digo que este mal a mi me encanta dibujar pero a eso vamos…) **Pero Kyle siempre lo hacía era anormal ¡No lo entendía! Y ahí estaba Stan, yendo a la casa de su novio sabiendo que como era costumbre lo encontraría…

-¿Leyendo otra vez Ky?

-Jeje sí. Sabes que me gusta leer… Ojala no te molestara.

-Que no me molesta Ky… Menos sabiendo que es algo que te gusta mucho.

-Kyle dejo de ver el libro y le sonrió a Stan.

-Stan suspiro al mismo tiempo sonrió. No le importaba que Kyle fuera… diferente a los demás. –Bueno vamos.

-Claro. –Contesto el pelirrojo mientras agarraba sus llaves y caminaba hacia la puerta con su novio.

O.O.O

-Ya en el autobús yendo a la escuela Stan noto que su pelirrojo continuaba leyendo tal libro.

-Kyle a penas parecía poner atención al mundo que lo rodeaba.

-¿No es el mismo de la otra vez verdad?

-No. Este era de mi madre.

-¿Genero? –Pregunto un chico de capucha naranja asomándose desde el asiento de atrás.

-Fantasía. –Contesto Kyle sin dejar de ver el libro.

-¿Otra vez desperdiciando el tiempo judío? –Se metió un castaño con sobrepeso.

-Kyle por raro que fuese, y para alegría de Stan y Kenny, lo ignoro y continúo leyendo.

-¡Oye no tiene nada de malo leer! –Reprocho una chica pelinegra sentada atrás de Kenny y Cartman.

-Nadie te pregunto Wendy.

-¡Oye no le hables así! –La defendió Bebe sentada al lado de la pelinegra.

-Sierra el pico puta.

-¡No le digas puta a Bebe!

-¡Ya cállense los tres! –Interrumpió a gritos Stan haciendo que los 5 involucrados lo vieran sorprendidos.

-Wendy quito su cara de sorpresa y con un libro que iba leyendo golpeo a Cartman en la cabeza. -¡Torpe! -Dijo volviendo a su asiento.

-¡Maldita!

-¡CALLATE! -Lo interrumpió Bebe antes que el castaño pudiera defenderse.

-Puta… -Exclamo por lo bajo.

-Kyle trato de no involucrarse. Sabía que sus peleas con Cartman molestaban a Kenny y Stan, por eso se encontraba tratando de esquivarlas. Suspiro y volvió a su lectura como Wendy lo había hecho asientos atrás. –Quiero terminarlo… -Murmuro.

-Stan solo miro a Kyle perderse en aquellas fantasías de libros y se dedico ahogarse en sus pensamientos.

O.O.O

Garrison explicaba alguna que otra cosa mientras escribía en la pizarra. Pero en esa ocasión ninguno de los alumnos lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Cómo va todo con Kyle? –Pregunto un rubio ojos celestes con capucha naranja.

-Bien. –Respondió el pelinegro con pompón rojo en su gorro. –Aunque a veces lo siento lejos a causa de los libros. –Siguio al ver hacia Kyle quien seguía leyendo tal libro.

-Jaja. Sabes que siempre le gusto leer.

-Si lo sé. Pero…

-Kenny noto el problema y trato de pensar una solución para la parejita que él quería como amigos. –Podrías probar leer ¿No? –Propuso de repente.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Mmm. Bueno… Si a Kyle le gusta leer y a ti te termina gustando tendrían otro gusto en común. A demás es ayuda tener cosas en común con quien sales ¿No?

-El pelinegro pensó un segundo. –No es mala idea. –Termino diciendo.

-Kenny salió del salón con el resto de la clase una vez que toco el timbre. – ¿Sigues leyendo? –Pregunto acercándose a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Quiero terminarlo… -Fue todo lo que respondió Kyle mientras continuaba con la vista perdida en las paginas echas un mundo de letras.

O.O.O

Stan caminaba hacia su casa yendo de la mano con Kyle.

-Que aburrido fue la escuela hoy –Se quejo Stan.

-A mí se me paso rápido. –Contradijo su novio.

-Eso es porque te mantienes distraído.

-Hablas del libro ¿Verdad?

-Si… ¿Vas a seguir leyéndolo más tarde?

-No se… Es que… -Kyle miro la portada del libro en su mano. –Quiero terminarlo. –Termino diciendo.

-Stan sonrió. – "Podrías probar leer ¿No?" –Pensó recordando las palabras de Kenny. –Podría…

-¿Cómo?

-Nada Ky…

O.O.O

Stan acompaño a Kyle hasta su casa, quien en algún momento en el camino termino de leer el libro.

-No quería terminarlo… -Dijo indicando que ya se había devorado otro libro.

-Jejeje Siempre te pasa lo mismo. –Reprocho el pelinegro.

-Lo sé… -Siguió el pelirrojo riéndose de el mismo.

-Stan pensó una vez más en lo que Kenny le dijo. –Y… ¿Tan interesante es leer?

-Kyle miro el libro sujetándolo con ambas manos y luego sonrió. – ¿Por qué no pruebas? -Contesto acercando el libro a su novio.

-He… -Stan miro la carita sonriente de su novio. -¿Por qué no? –Dijo tomando el libro y sonriendo a la vez.

O.O.O

Unos días después de que Kyle le diera aquel libro a Stan…

-El pelinegro estaba en el parque con su novio. Sentados bajo un árbol, cada uno sostenía un extremo del libro con la mano y con la otra tomaban la del otro. Aunque cada tanto Stan soltaba la mano de Kyle solo para cambiar la pagina del libro que compartían juntos.

-No quería terminarlo… -Dijo el pelirrojo serrando el libro.

-Ni yo Ky. –Contesto su novio sonriéndole.

-Jiji. –Rio inocente Kyle sonriéndole también.

**Bueno… Aquí termina el viaje. Supongo que de algún modo exprese mi amor por esos objetos mágicos capases de trasladar tu mente a le mente de otros grandes escritores. O al menos es mi descripción de un libro. Claro que me encanta leer todo tipo de cosas no solo libros, y mientras más loco es más me gusta. Es todo lo que tengo para compartir…**

**Besos y abrazos. Hasta luego.\(*o*)/**


End file.
